deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/DF Battle of the Year Candidates 2019
To make the process of nominating for BOTY easier for Users I'm going to be listing every battle sim eligible for the end of year Awards in this blog post as a sort of Written Battle Hub if you will. I've tried to get every battle I can but if I have missed any then feel free to remind me of them in the comments below. Grimgor Ironhide vs Grommash Hellscream (by Monkey Doctor 33) Maori vs Bushrangers (by Elgb333) Pier Gerlofs Donia vs Zhu Yuanzhang (by Pygmy Hippo 2) SCP-3922-A vs Altair (by SPARTAN119) Miyo Takano vs Edward Richtofen (by Pygmy Hippo 2) The Penguin vs Balalaika (by Battlefan237) SAS vs USMC (Rematch) (by Elgb333) The Invincible Trio vs The Not-So Invincible Trio (by Wassboss) League of Extraordinary Gentlemen vs Fabletown (by Elgb333) LRA vs Khmer Rouge (by Wassboss) Dutch Resistance vs Polish Home Army (by Battlefan237) Miyamoto Musashi vs Andrew Jackson (By Pygmy Hippo 2) Ember Mclain vs Mettaton (by Jackythejack) Jean Pierre Polnareff vs Tanith Low (By Wassboss) Captain Stingaree vs Spartacus (by Battlefan 237) Monster Rats vs Goblins (by SPARTAN 119) Count Dracula vs Jason Vorhees (by Pygmy Hippo 2) The Cloaker vs James Earl Cash (by Guitarcar) GSG-9 vs SWAT (by Tybaltcapulet) Leon Trotsky vs Geronimo (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Karl Fairburne vs Simo Häyhä (by Guitarcar) KPA Occupation Force vs Republic of Gilead (by SPARTAN 119) Dutch van der Linde vs "Lucky" Ned Pepper (by Wassboss) Lakota Sioux vs Johnson County (by Elgb333) Michael Myers vs Darius the Party Hard Killer (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Harpalyce vs Penthesilea (by Laquearius) Oliver Cromwell vs Takeda Shingen (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Duwantagonists vs DIO's Agents (by Wassboss) Professor Pyg vs Herbert West (by Battlefan237) Angron vs Korg the Kronan (By Monkey Doctor 33) Alain Lausard vs Haytham Kenway (by Wassboss) Leon Trotsky vs Pancho Villa (by Deathblade 100) Sangheili vs Imperial Death Troopers (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Edward Hogger vs Nabeshima Mochizuru (by Killermoves) Al Capone vs Du Yue Sheng (by Battlefan237) Insurgents vs OpFor vs MEC vs Val Verde Rebels (by Deathblade 100) Nobody Survives Forever: A Survival Battle Royale (by SPARTAN 119) Dan Hibiki vs Ika Musume (by Jackythejack) Solomon Wreath vs Baron Zeppeli (by Wassboss) Poilus vs Frontovik (by Deathblade 100) Roman von Ungren-Sternberg vs Jozef Pilsidski (by Deathblade 100) North Korean Special Operations Force vs US Army Rangers (by Deathblade 100) Tsavo Maneaters vs Kesagake (by Pygmy Hippo 2) ISIS vs Los Zetas (by Dewaynehall235) DIO's Agents vs La Squadra (by Battlefan237) Gregor Clegane vs Peri (by SPARTAN 119) Aztec Eagle vs Maori Warrior (by Deathblade 100) Jack Horner vs Blue Fairy (by Elgb333) Soldier 76 vs Viktor the Lone Wolf (by TurkPassenger) Carnage vs Nui Harime (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Apache Warrior vs New Kingdom Egyptian Soldier (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Raiden vs Zombina (by Laquearius & Jackythejack) Syths vs SCP-2033 (By SPARTAN-119) Wander vs Buck (by Jackythejack) Boxer Rebels vs Black Eagle Rebels (by SPARTAN 119) Robin vs Elodie (by Jackythejack) Deceit Infected vs Last Year: The Nightmare Survivors (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Testament of the New Ezekiel vs Jewish Flops (by Jackythejack) Shion Sonozaki vs Mai Mashiro (by SPARTAN 119) Hank Schrader vs Frank Tenpenny (by WraithOfWaffle) Golden Gangsters vs Stardust Crusaders (by Wassboss) Italian Blackshirts vs Imperial Manchukuo Guard (by Deathblade 100) Sir Bors of Newcastle vs Gökhan (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Ika Musume vs Buck (by Jackythejack) Zulu Impi vs Iberian Caetrati (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Jack Torrance vs Jason Vorhees Rematch (by Wassboss) Richard Trager vs Alfred Drevis (by JackytheJack) Alfred Drevis vs William Afton (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Kern vs Peltast (by SkullinBones1) Carver vs Champawat Tiger (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Rooster Cogburn vs William Munny (by WinterSpider) RED Team vs Infected (Left 4 Dead2) (by Wassboss) Dead by Daylight Killers vs Hide or Die Hunters (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Billy the Kid vs Henry Lightfoot (by Killermoves) Leatherface vs Harry Warden (by Jackythejack) Bayek vs Alexios (by Wassboss) Bushi vs Cataphract (by SkullinBones1) Rena Ryugu vs Harry Warden (Pygmy Hippo 2) Jack Torrance vs Alex DeLarge (by Battlefan237) Miyamoto Musashi vs Shaka Zulu (by 1298god) The Wolfman (2010 Remake) vs The Indoraptor (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Killer Bean vs Maiya Hisau (by Wassboss) Qui-gon Jinn vs Plo Koon (by Skullinbones) Noodle vs Gluk'oZa (by Jackythejack) Chief Joseph vs Clay Allison (by Killermoves) Jango Fett vs Mandalore the Indomitable (by SkullinBones1) Diomedes vs Sigurd (by Laquearius) Booker DeWitt vs Corvo Attano (by BI02PIE) Tarzan vs Simba (by Wassboss) The Tyrant King vs The Agent (by Killermoves) Katniss Everden vs Rick Grimes (by Jackythejack) Connor vs Officer K (BeastMan14) Chas Chandler vs Ken Clarkson (by Killermoves) North American Soldiers Battle Royale (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Category:Blog posts